


Желания капитана

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: У капитана много желаний.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 5





	Желания капитана

**Author's Note:**

> Я только на третьем сезоне Вояджера, но для меня там сексуальное напряжение между Чакотаем и Джейнвей просто зашкаливает. Нужно было куда-то выплеснуть.  
> Хотелось чего-то безумно чувственного. Надеюсь, получилось.  
> ЗЫ. Я не уверена в рейтинге и характерах хд

— Чакотай, мостик на вас.  
— Да, капитан! Вам следует отдохнуть.  
Он кивает, выглядит обеспокоенным, но в то же время почти безмятежным. Только на миг в глазах мелькает темная жажда, которую случайно замечает Кэтрин. Это что-то краткое, пронзительное, от чего бросает в жар. В такие моменты она всегда чувствует, как теплеет шея и на миг слабеют ноги. И благодарит свою наследственность за то, что краснеет не так легко. Несмотря на это, она отводит глаза. Вместе они в который раз делают вид, что ничего не происходит.  
А ничего и не происходит. И не происходило.  
Был только тихий голос, рассказывающий якобы легенду об одиноком воине. От которой у нее слезы навернулись на глаза. Были переплетенные пальцы. Массаж в конце дня. Ванна, сделанная для нее. Проект лодки. Невероятное чувство защищенности. И все.  
Нет, не все. Еще есть взгляды. Голодные, завороженные, неожиданные. Такие, как сегодня на мостике, когда она потерла от усталости шею.  
Иногда Кэтрин забывает, кто был под ее началом. Но чаще она удивляется, как легко он отдал ей бразды правления. Подчинился. Суровый, молчаливый, опасный.  
Она помнит историю с Тувоком и неподчинившимися маки. Помнит шепотки о трепке от Чакотая. Интересно, как он завоевал их преданность? Кулаками? Нет. Он смог завоевать ее на Вояджере и без них.  
Кэтрин уходит с мостика и старается не думать и не вспоминать. Она едет в турболифте, механически кивает встречным членам экипажа. Только когда за спиной смыкаются двери турболифта, ванная принята, а на столе стоит чашечка кофе, она позволяет себе совсем немного — подумать.  
С первого дня на корабле она — капитан. У нее есть долг. Перед Федерацией, перед экипажем, перед собой. Она женщина-капитан. Несмотря на всю толерантность и равенство это бывает сложно. Потому что быть женщиной — это… Это просто сложнее. Она не любит, когда ее называют мэм. Или сэр. Она — капитан.  
Первое время она скучала по Марку. Тосковала. Потом придумала голопрограмму. А потом… Может, лучше бы оставалась голопрограмма.  
Она не имеет права заводить отношения с членами экипажа. Со своими подчиненными. Она решила для себя соблюдать эту рекомендацию Звездного Флота очень давно. Еще до того, как стала капитаном, когда только шла вверх по карьерной лестнице. Она видела, слышала и читала очень много о капитанах прошлого и настоящего. Например, капитан Кирк и… Поэтому решение ее было непоколебимо. Там, на Земле, у нее был жених. И она не искала романтических интересов.  
Но случился Чакотай. С его легендой-признанием. Бесконечным принятием ее решения. После возвращения на борт будто не было того признания и тепла. Была форма и доверие. И остались эти чертовы взгляды.  
В тишине своей каюты Кэтрин на миг позволяет себе… Желать. Просто иногда подумать о том, что могло бы быть, если бы они вместе не приняли молчаливое решение. Если бы…  
Кэтрин отставляет пустую чашку. Скидывает шелковый халат и проскальзывает в постель. Желания остаются только желаниями.

***  
Она поднимается на борт после очередной высадки усталой до изможденности. На лбу царапина. Кажется, сломано запястье. Она не чувствует боли. В крови все еще плавают остатки наркотика.  
У Чакотая напротив транспортатора губы похожи на тонкие ниточки. Он ничего не говорит, просто молча подхватывает ее под локоть. Сурово смотрит на слабую улыбку. Приказывает транспортировать в медотсек.  
Лежа на кушетке все еще под действием наркотика Кэтрин задумывается, что сегодня его взгляд был очень похож на тот, в ее кабинете. Когда он взревновал к Кью. Люто и бешено. Она помнила, как стучало его сердце под ладонью. И понимала, что еще немного и они бы точно поцеловались. Она ведь не должна была его успокаивать. Не должна обращать внимания. Но… Ворвался Кью и все прошло как прошло.  
— В целом, повреждения не так страшны, капитан. Я залечил ваше запястье и рану на лбу, — голос Доктора как всегда немного механический и бесконечно самодовольный. — Также, странного рода наркотик почти выведен из вашей крови. Я не смог этого сделать полностью, так как естественное течение для вас будет более безопасным.  
— Когда я могу покинуть медотсек?  
— Я бы порекомендовал вам остаться здесь еще на несколько часов.  
— Доктор, — ее голос звучит угрожающе и она это прекрасно знает.  
— Но если вы настаиваете, я вас отпущу, — частит он. — В вашу каюту. Также вы должны отдохнуть и не являться на мостик! целях вашей же безопасности!  
— Я прослежу, — за всеми манипуляциями Кэтрин и Доктор забыли, что у них был сторонний наблюдатель, замерший на другом конце медотсека.  
Кэтрин не находит, что возразить, только вздыхает. Поднимаясь с кушетки она на миг чувствует, как ее повело. Но это минутно, так как ее сразу подхватывают под локоть.  
— Я вас провожу, — Чакотай явно не примет возражений. Да и она не в том состоянии и настроении, чтобы с ним спорить.  
До ее каюты они идут прогулочным шагом. Мало кто из встреченного экипажа может сказать, что капитану нездоровиться. Они с Чакотаем тихо переговаривались, обсуждая последние новости. Хотя Кэтрин и чувствовала, как напряжено его предплечье под пальцами, он не показывал недовольства. Не при всех. Им следовало поговорить. В интересах капитана, чтобы ее подчиненный не был тикающей бомбой, которая может взорваться на подчиненных. Поэтому она пригласила его на чай.  
Чакотай любит терпкий черный чай с травами. Она пьет черный кофе. Она помнит и направляется сразу к репликатору. На ней все еще потрепанная форма. Из прически выбились пряди. На щеке грязь. Но когда она поворачивается с двумя чашками, Чакотай снова смотрит. В его взгляде злость, беспокойство и темное желание.  
Может, это наркотик. Может, она устала. Устала убегать.  
Она позволяет себе почувствовать всем телом этот жадный темный взгляд. Этот голод, от которого слабеют колени. Она чувствует, как собственное желание стекает из перехваченного спазмом горла сначала низ живота, а потом замирает пульсирующим шаром между ног. Следом начинают полыхать щеки. Она облизывает губы.  
Чакотай видит. Сразу. Он будто ждал этого. Разрешения. Ответного взгляда.  
Он делает решительный шаг вперед. На миг замирает перед ней, а потом забирает чашки. Ставит на журнальный столик.  
У нее есть эти мгновения. Чтобы отказаться, чтобы перестать. Она до боли закусывает нижнюю губу изнутри. И ничего не может поделать с тянущим откровенным томлением в груди и ниже. Это как откровение.  
Когда он выпрямляется и вновь поворачивается к ней, то видит ответное голодное желание.  
Он больше не колеблется.  
Мгновенно притягивает к себе за талию и целует. Жестко и страстно. Она отвечает. Не замирает ни на миг, прижимается ближе. Это желание просто невыносимо. Оно будто не спустилось сверху, а поднимается снизу, охватывает влажным жаром низ живота. Ей жарко.  
У него твердые губы. Под напором она приоткрывает рот и впускает его язык. Когда она трогает его в ответ своим языком — он прижимает ее сильнее. Буквально впечатывает в себя. Это так сладко.  
Спустя вечность его напор становится мягче. Поцелуй нежнее. Одной рукой он продолжает держать ее за талию, второй ведет вверх, очерчивая грудь, проходясь электрическим разрядом по чувствительной шее и зарываясь в волосы. Растрепывая их еще сильнее.  
Она поднимает нескованные руки ему на плечи. И невольно постанывает, когда он задевает пальцами затылок у кромки волос.  
Он прерывает поцелуй. Прислоняется лбом ко лбу. Выдыхает:  
— Кэтрин…  
Она улыбается в ответ на шалую улыбку. Он немного успокоился. Ее одинокий воин. Она очерчивает пальцами татуировку на виске. Он жмурится и подается на ласку, как кот. Она жалеет, что на ней пропахшая гарью форма, а не шелковая пижама. Но его взгляд говорит, что ему все равно. Правда, она бы чувствовала больше сквозь тонкий шелк. Он будто слышит ее мысли. Выпутывает из волос заколку. Ласково ерошит волосы, заставляя тихо блаженно выдыхать. Спускается пальцами вниз по старому маршруту, только замирает у ворота. Вопросительно смотрит. Она опускает ресницы. Он расстегивает первую пуговицу.  
Дальше все тонет в жарком мареве. Оба тяжело дышат, выпутывая друг друга из одежды. До кровати они добираются быстро и по-военному четко. Впрочем, с формой расстаются тоже.  
У него большие шершавые мозолистые ладони. Она чувствует это, когда он проводит по обеим сторонам от груди легкой щекоткой по ребрам, талии и замирает на тазовых косточках. Несмотря на климат-контроль, у него потрескавшиеся губы. Она ощущает это на чувствительной коже внутренней стороны бедер. У него проворные чуткие пальцы. Она прогибается и стонет, не зная, чего больше — желания отстраниться, чтобы нервные окончания спины не сходили с ума, или прижаться ближе, чтобы утонуть в дрожащем удовольствии? У него умелый проворный язык. Он вытворяет такие вещи, от которых ей хочется кричать.  
Его движения плавные и размеренные. Он наполняет собой так, что она задыхается в стонах. Ей безумно жарко. Она цепляется за его таз не чтобы направить, а чтобы удержаться на поверхности. Губы сохнут. Грудь сладко тянет. Сознание плывет. В ушах бухает кровь.  
У него влажная поясница и виски. Ему тоже безумно жарко. Он дышит тяжело и с присвистом. Он одинокий жестокий воин. Но он не каменный. Он будто раскаленный жидкий металл.  
Его дыхание срывается в хрип. Темп нарастает. Она выгибается навстречу. Выдержать уже просто невозможно. Она содрогается. Сжимается. Всего несколько движений и они вместе протяжно выдыхают.  
Дыхание постепенно успокаивается. Его тяжесть почти мимолетна — он почти сразу отстраняется и ложится рядом. Но мгновенно притягивает к себе — укладывает головой на плечо. Целует в висок.  
Кэтрин кладет ладонь ему на грудь. Она чувствует, как бьется его сердце. Они молчат. Она засыпает.

***  
— Капитан, вы не составите нам компанию в бильярд? — Том Пэррис сегодня невероятно наглый. Возможно, играет роль его чудесное участие в очередном спасении Гарри Кима из плена? Кэтрин иногда кажется, что Том настолько беспокоится о своем... лучшем друге, что после его спасения бравада — лучший способ не показывать свою слабость.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант, но у меня есть планы, — она качает головой, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
Она старательно не смотрит в сторону соседнего кресла. Там в глазах горит предвкушающий темный огонь. Теперь он, кажется, не гаснет никогда. Ее бросает в жар. Тягучее возбуждение уже распространяется снизу.  
У капитана много желаний. Теперь она позволяет себе их.  
А в каюте ждет шелковая пижама.  
Альфа-смена подходит к концу.


End file.
